Defying Gravity?
by Elphaba8906
Summary: The basic story except Galinda does go... but first they must meet the wizard.. and then they obnt have a change of heart... leading to the death of............. well you'll just have to wait,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 THe wizard

ELPHIE ! COME ON ! ..

Were ganna be late.. coming Glinda.. You know you acting like Galinda i thought you had changed Said Elphaba sarcasticly.

I HAVE .. I mean i have it's just The Wizard dosent make a special meeting for us to be late.  
Ga.. Glinda were here and it's only 8:00 .. the meetings at 9:00 !

well so were a little earily said Galinda in a defeated tone Well shall we go in asked Galinda.. We shall Elphaba took two steps inside only to stop and gape in awe .It's dosent make a special meeting for us to be late.it's ...BEAUTIFUL! Screeched Galinda .

It's more than that interupted Elphaba it's...it's...

Grand? said a voice from the side Why yes grand... said Elphaba rather confuzed . Oh my dear ,sorry my name is Ralph.. Third apprentice to the Wizard...

The WOnderful Wizard...HE is wonderful isn't he?

I dont know i've never met him said Elphaba. NEVER? Why I am shocked said Ralph .. WHy i never said Galinda why are you surprised? not every ine can achive the social ladder you have ... NO WE HAVE NOT MET THE WIZARD...

BUT...

Madam Elphaba LAdy Galinda THe wizard is ready for you..said the recptionist ... but we intend to right now infact.. by special request of the wizard him self! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Wonderful Wizard Of Lies

Elphaba and Galinda they entered through a door into a parlor the wizard was waiting at the far end .

they took one more step and were in awe even more so then before. Finnaly Elphaba snapped out of the trance "Come on Glinda the wizard dosen't make a special meeting for us to be late" huh Galinda snapped out as well... yea sure

"she must still inher own little worldor else she would have raised the dead and use them against me for saying that" thought Elphaba.

"OVER HERE LADIES!"shouted the wizard, Elphie! It's the wizard saidGalindaas theygracefuly walked over. that is until Elphaba fellOuch whispered Elphaba she had really learned to controll her self thought Galinda who know she would have yelled after all the floors appeared to be freshly waxed. "MY HEAVENS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"yelled the wizard running over to them "Oh yes yes I am find " said Elphaba hobbleing over to a chair "NO" cried the Wizard. what? asked Elphaba you'll you'll get.. "she'll get blood on the chair " said Galinda acusingly Right? RIGHT? Galinda said Elphaba rather sternly it's ok said the wizard, I .. Iam being rather selfish aren't I?

"I'd say so" said Galinda

anyway what I called you girls here for is a matter of ergency!

I need you to ,

"I know your letter told us said

become your personal Sorceresses " said Galinda .

Well umm about that...

What i really wanted was to well lets have tea shall we ?

"you mean you didnt want us to..." Galinda cut her words short to cry.

Elphaba was furious

what would you have wanted? asked Elphaba

Would of asked the wizard why only to do the best job ever...

Galinda stopped crying to listen

"nothing could be better than that" said Galinda

not even shutting down Shiz? WHAT ? Galinda and Elphaba yelled

oh my my! you like shizz?

LIKE! WE LOVE IT! they both yelled

why would you ever what to do a thing like that?

why of coarse what I say must never leave this room

Okay?

Okay? said the girls in form of question unnoticed by the wizard making their agreement un binding.

I am planning on opening a new school a new school to train the next wizard.

"Wait" said Galinda you mean one school one boy

yes it's more of a ... institution

"STOP" the doors flung open It was a goat similar to dr dillimond "He lies he's training more than one person but not to be the wizard to help the wizard to... to..."

"turn all of oz into a giant land for all to prosper " he was cut off by the goat

NO it's to kill kill to kill you Elphaba "

okay said elphaba I have some questions

ONE how do you know this

TWO who are you

and THREE how do you know my name?

ok any I have some answers..

ONE I overherad him talking to that over there. he pointed to the chair

But thats a chair said Galinda!

no it's not...huna multia persoafy Cried Elphaba and the chair turned into a person

not just any person but ..

DAD!

it was galinda's dad

TWO I am sir dillamon of the second command goat millitia

THREE I worked with you when Dr Dillimond was off in kansas

come Elphaba were leaving... you too mr dillimon

glindy dont you want a hug from you old man?

NO NOR DO I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOUR HERE!

I JUST DONT

COME ON ELPHABA WERE OUTTA HERE!

GOAT COME... NOW! yelled galinda

and they left 


End file.
